Tutors are for Idiots
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: "Jade, this is wrong" Tori moaned. "Does it feel wrong?" "No" "Then shut up and kiss me already Vega". Tori Vega's uncle was a preacher. It was impossible she'd be into girls. Jade West knew that perfectly well, but that didn't stop her. Jori. Raiting might change later...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ For some reason this idea popped on my mind and I just… God, I had to write it. _

_**Summary:**__** "Jade, this is wrong" Tori moaned. "Does it feel wrong?" "No" "Then shut up and kiss me already Vega". Tori Vega's uncle was a preacher. It was impossible she'd be into girls. Jade West knew that perfectly well, but that didn't stop her. **_

**WARNING:**_** Girl x girl love. Don't like, don't read. The rating might (that means it WILL) change to M(ature)... you've been warned.**_

_**Additional Note: This story is totally AU (Alternative Universe)... or well maybe not that much.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** If I owned Victorious it'd be a midnight-adult show... You know, just saying...**_

* * *

There she was, perfect as always. Jade West sighed, how she wished she could just hug that girl, then kiss and then- Woah. Jade shook her head, she was about to give an exam, she better cool down before her thoughts went further.

Tori Vega, the girl who drove her crazy, sat just in front of her. _"Great"_ Jade thought, _"Now I won't concentrate at all". _

Math. How Jade hated Math, she knew how to add, subtract, multiply and divide, why did she need to know all the rest? After all, she wanted to be a writer, a horror-stories writer to be more accurate. In a blink of an eye, the test was in front of her, she carefully and slowly wrote her name –It may be the only thing she knew from the whole page- She stared down at the first problem.

_**m**__ and __**n**__ are integers so that 4__m__ / 125 = 5__n__ / 64. Find values for __**m**__ and __**n**__._

"_You know this, you know this Jade!" _she told herself, useless. By the end of the period her test could be perfectly well used for another student the next year, she wrote nothing but her name and by now she wasn't exactly sure if that was right either.

"Time's up" the teacher said.

One by one the student left their exams on the teacher's desk. Jade could notice that her test wasn't the only one undone. She watched as Tori Vega handed her test, full of numbers and letters. The girl was smart. Smart and beautiful. Jade sighed, if only she wasn't niece of a preacher she'd try and hit on her but, well it wasn't the case. The truth was that Tori didn't seem like the religious type, she hanged out with her friends, who were really popular by the way, had a boyfriend or two, Jade heard she got drunk in a party or almost... Too bad she wasn't there to prove it, they didn't invent her to parties, not that she minded... Not that much.

She started walking to the hall but stopped at the sound of someone calling her name. She turned around and saw the Math's teacher with her test on his hands. He looked disappointed.

"Jade you didn't do anything on your exam"

"_Oh really? I didn't notice at all!"_ Jade said in her mind.

Jade just stood there with her hands on her pockets.

"Jade you're going to reprove my subject if you keep doing like this" Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brosh it's just too difficult for me"

"Okay then, I'd give you a tutor"

Jade's eyes widen.

"No. way"

Jade left the classroom ten minutes later. She'd have a tutor, who it was... she wasn't sure, but she was sure as heck she would hate him. Him, she was sure it was of those stupids nerds. As if her reputation wasn't bad enough...

As Saturday came Jade thought on many different ways to get rid of her new tutor. Freighting him? Okay, might work now, how? Well, she could just glare at him until he jumps out of the library's window... Oh yeah that's where she was heading: the library. She opened the glass door in front of here and walked through lots of shelves until she finally reached the only table next to a window. She sure as heck was going to make her plan work; a nerd wouldn't boss her around. Hell NO.

"You're Jade West right?" a girl's voice asked.

Jade turned around and felt her heart jumping outside her chest and back again. With maths books around her arms and a bags hanging from her shoulder, standing in front of her it was no one else than Tori Vega. Jade shook her head lightly and coughed softly.

"Yes" the Goth girl answered trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh well, Mr. Brosh told me you needed a math tutor, so... here we are!" Tori said with a smile.

Jade's eyebrows lift and her mouth formed a perfect "O". _"I love that man"_ she thought. Jade knew the girl was a good student, but she never thought she'd be _that _good.

She explained that the teacher had given her Jade's test. If Jade didn't hand it on Wednesday, she'd reprove the subject.

Tori seem very optimistic and said stuff like "This should be a piece of cake for you" once in a while. That was until the girl notice Jade was a complete idiot on Maths, for real.

"Okay, let's- let's take a short brake" the tan girl sighed.

Well, maybe it wasn't all her brain's fault; maybe Jade should blame her teen hormones too. She couldn't stop staring, Tori was beautiful, more than beautiful she was gorgeous. She always looked so delicate.

She watched as the girl took her cellphone from her bag and started texting someone, probably one of those stupid friends of hers. She had a friend, Robbie, the nerdest boy in the entire world but he was her friend. It all started when their mothers started hanging out together before they started Junior School. Jade was new in town and Robbie seemed to be the only person to hang out with. She doesn't mind, he is a great listener.

"Uh... yes?"

Caught red handed.

Jade shook head and tried to think of an excuse, anything that she could say without sounding like an idiot. Too bad her brain was totally off. Tori frowned looking confused for minute before imitating the Goth girl and shook her head before smiling.

"Ready to continue?"

Jade only nodded afraid her voice would sound stupid. She tried to concentrate, she really did, but it was so difficult not to lift her head time to time to stare at her tutor. Her _tutor_. That meant they'd have to spend time together every Saturday since now until end of the year... That if Jade's Math grade kept being as horrible as now.

That wouldn't be so complicate, right?

"Okay Jade, now, this is easy, try to solve it" the tan girl said.

**An airplane flies against the wind from A to B in 8 hours. The same airplane returns from B to A, in the same direction as the wind, in 7 hours. Find the ratio of the speed of the airplane (in still air) to the speed of the wind.**

Jade could do this, but should she? She was intelligent, she really smart to be honest, but she got distracted very easily and she thought Maths were boring. Not even worth the try. She grabbed the pencil and stared at the paper for a minute at least. She tried to look concentrate, even pointing random parts of the problem with the finger, acting as if she was reading. Finally she groaned, put the pencil a side. She faced the table, closed her eyes and put both hands over her head.

"I can't" she tried to sound lost, confused, like she didn't, couldn't understand what the heck the paper said.

"Hey, shh it's okay" Tori whispered near her ear- too near for her own good.

The girl put a hand over Jade's shoulder. It felt even better than she ever thought it would.

She helped her solving it and then explained her how to do it. The West girl felt guilty, she was lying to the honest girl in the whole world. For Math's sake, her uncle was a preacher, the girl was a saint.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Gonna be short, promise haha. Short as this first chapter, yep. That didn't exactly went like I was planning but... but I don't know let's see what my fingers want to write for the next chapter :P (Hopefully it'd be longer). I do think I rushed that, Jori I mean lol, just a bit... uhm, your opinion?_

_Pssh, hey you, yeah you... The title might change, I don't know, I didn't come up with nothing better haha._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Aww, thanks for all the reviews (:_

_**Disclaimer: I cannot even legally drive so, how on Earth would I own a show? HUH?**_

* * *

"It would be nice if you actually stopped staring and started eating, you know?" Jade shoot to the boy she was having lunch with. Having lunch, maybe it was more accurate saying having their eyes glued to the table where certain red-headed girl was sitting.

"I'm not staring!" Robbie defended himself.

"Sure" the Goth rolled her eyes.

Her friend had had this huge crush for that girl for a long period of time now, since last year to be exact. She really had the urge to tell him to "Just get over there and face her!", but then again that will only make her feel like a freaking hypocrite.

She sighed. Speaking of crushes, she spotted hers. Tori was sitting in the saw table the red-headed girl was. She was laughing, probably at something that long, black, hair dude said. Her hand closed into a fist. Woah, woah. She wasn't jealous. She couldn't be jealous, with what right? Tori and her were _nothing_, not even friends.

She sighed again, how she wished at least they could be that, friends. Not close friends, or best friends, just friends because that imply they could hang out together and could spend time together, which was practically all Jade wanted. Her hopes weren't really high; it was totally stupid to even dare to _think_ they could ever end up together. There was no way in-

"Now who's the one who has to stop staring?" She heard Robbie's chuckles beside her.

"Shut up" The girl hissed before she looked at the plate and started playing with her food.

"You like that guy" he teased.

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, oh how wrong he was. Robbie was acting weird, though; he was usually really awkward when it came to these things –crushes. She just glared at him before, finally started eating.

After her tutoring session with Tori, when Jade got home, she lay on her bed and released the breath she had been holding the whole way to her house. She smiled like mad man. Tori touched her. Tori freaking Vega touched her. It wasn't a big deal, and Jade knew that really well but couldn't help it. The girl was trying to comfort her; it was the normal behavior of a good person. But still, freaking Tori Vega touched her and nobody could make her come down from her cloud.

Sunday was more of the same, the stupid smile wouldn't leave her face, not even when her little brother teased her about liking a boy at school. She actually tried to do some of the exercise Tori had explained her on a paper. The plan was simple, she wasn't stupid, she understood perfectly well Tori's explanation but she was also a good actress, she would complete the page but wouldn't tell the girl, she would just act as if she really, really didn't get it. That way they could spend more time together, not as friends but was the best Jade had at the moment.

The bell rang and Jade quickly walked to her next class, Math. Oh how excited she was about that specific subject, she couldn't wait to see Tori and- And nothing. Nothing would happened because they weren't friends, Jade remind herself. They were just tutor and the stupid girl who Tori had to waste two hours of her precious Saturday with...

"Come on, everyone sit down" Mr. Brosh told the class.

Mr. Brosh, how she loved that man at that moment, she even had the little urge to hug him. No going to happen, that would be weird. She sat on her usual spot, next to the window in the last row.

Or at least that was her plan until the teacher said her name and told her to "come on, sit over here, right in front of the whiteboard". And she did, she stood up, dragging her bag and sat. She was about to regret her previous thoughts on the man before someone tapped her shoulder.

She frowned, nobody did that. Nobody in with a right mind would _tap _her shoulder. And she was about to make that _really_ clear before she turned around and saw _who_ was sitting behind her.

Tori smiled and handed her a little piece of paper. Jade glanced at her with a confused look before quickly turning around when she realized _where_ she was sitting. She unfolded the paper and couldn't help the smile that crept on her face, she quickly hid it.

_**Hi :P**_

That was all that said, yet made her heart's rhythm accelerate so much she thought she might have a cardiac arrest or something. She checked on the teacher who was, luckily, really busy writing exercises, before grabbing a pen and cutting the corner of a page on her notebook. Out of imagination-or maybe way too nervous to properly think- she wrote pretty much the same:

_**Hi**_

She checked once more on Mr. Brosh before handing Tori the paper over her shoulder. She felt a little pressure over the "message" and let go of it. She heard Tori's soft chuckled before she felt her shoulder being tapped again. This time she didn't turn around, good thing because the teacher decided that was the right moment to turn around. She hold the paper over her shoulder and felt Tori's hand realizing the paper before bringing her hand to back to the table.

"Mr. Brosh, Tori and Jade are passing notes!" a nerdish boy's voice said.

Jade turned around and glared at him. Sinjin, how could she not image. That snitch.

"That's not true!" she yelled even before she could stop herself.

"Then explain the paper on your hand" he challenged which only made Jade frown.

The teacher turned to her, his face more serious than ever. Oh, come on! It was just a little paper, not a big deal! She thought.

She looked around and realized everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. What? Did she have something in her face or did they just want to get their butts hurt?

"Not a big deal, huh?" her teacher asked.

_Damn_, she thought. She had said it at loud.

"Jade give me the note" he sighed.

She hesitated; she haven't got a chance to read it.

"Jade, the note" he insisted.

"But-" she now hated the man, for sure. Not only was he preventing her from reading whatever Tori had writing, yet he was embarrassing her as heck and she would sure get some teasing from smartass after the class.

"Jade, last time, give me the note or else I'd have to-" He didn't end the phrase, not after the paper hit his face. "That's enough"

Jade could tell he was furious, not that _really_ mind it. If she had to be embarrassed in front of the whole class by _him_, then at least she deserved to release some of her anger and frustration.

"Go to the principal's office, tell him I send you, I'd be there in a minute" he's tone was pretty calm, thought Jade.

"Kay" was her last word before standing up and walking through the door, not before giving one last glance at Tori.

* * *

Man did she know this office. Not because she was lots of troubles, which she was. She used to come a lot here when people bothered her back in her freshman year. She used to come here a lot with her mom. She would hide in the girl's bathroom and quickly call her _begging_ her to come. Her mother always wanted to talk with the principal. Jade always watched them talking from the same spot she was now: the wall. Of course all changed once her parents divorced; she completely closed herself from everybody. She became sarcastic, really aggressive and whenever someone messed with her she would take a pair of scissors from her boots and fright those stupid kids. So, in her sophomore year, she was the "scariest person in the whole school", apart from cheerleaders and football players maybe, but those were way too old to care about her. Until now, but now nobody really wanted to be her friend, which was totally find by her.

"Jade West" a familiar voice said. She turned around to face a _too_ familiar black man.

"Just tell me what my punishment is and I'd go" she groaned.

"What did you do?" he, for her surprise, laughed.

Before she could start explaining, someone knocked on the door before coming in. Mr. Brosh, of course.

He explained, very unfairly for Jade's like, what had happened inside the classroom, which only made the man in charge smile.

"Did you read the note?" he asked, somehow curious.

"No" she shook her head. She was disappointed enough with the fact she couldn't what Tori had to say, no need to rub it on her face!

"Then I think the wrong girl is in my office Mr. Brosh" he said calmly.

Wait- what? Jade was confused, and for her relief her teacher was too.

"She didn't read it, it isn't her fault, is it?"

Now, this was a fair man!

"You mean I should bring Victoria Vega here?" Mr. Brosh asked, his eyebrows almost touching his hair line. Jade couldn't blame him. In all the time Jade knew Tori, or knew Tori's existence, the girl was _never _on trouble. Never. Not even that time when there was a stupid butthead on the class who played a prank on the Literature teacher; all the class was punished, all but Tori and other three girls who were saints. Well, that did make sense, Tori was an angel, heck, she was a freaking saint.

The man nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, with some many students walking around the halls, he sure couldn't remember who was who, but still!

"Victoria Vega, sir?" the teacher asked again only making the black man nod again.

Then it hit her. If they called Tori then she'd be punished and would probably mad at her and that would only make the next Saturday _extremely_ awkward. She just couldn't let that happen, besides she was her _crush_, what kind of person let their crush get into trouble because of their fault or, in this case, to replace them on the punishment?

"But-"Jade started before she could even stop herself "But she's tutoring me, shouldn't that be enough punishment? Losing hours teaching a dork like me math?"

* * *

Somehow, Jade managed to get the two of them out of trouble. Good. She wanted her next tutoring class to be given by a good mood Tori Vega, not a grumpy and mad one. It was kinda selfish but, heck, neither of them had punishment, everybody happy.

"Jade!"

Said girl stopped in her tracks when she realized _who_ had just called her. She turned around and fought the smile trying to grow on her face.

"Hey" she greet trying to sound relaxed and nothing nervous or suddenly happy.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I mean, I didn't mean to you to go to detention or anything. Please tell me you don't any- What's so funny?" Tori asked her guilty face changing into a smile now.

"I'm not in trouble" Jade chuckled trying to dissimulate her sudden urge to laugh, jump and hug everyone walking through the hall.

"No? How come?" the girl asked and before either of them noticed, they were both walking by each other's side to the next class.

"Let's just say it was my fault" the Goth girl smirked.

"What? Who was it then?"

"Yours" now Jade couldn't help but grinning.

"And I'm in trouble?" the tan girl inquire. Jade could totally tell she was nervous. She would too, sure she would if her whole family was strict Catholics and could get easily mad at her for only bringing a bad grade home.

Oh that happened once, she remembered. Tori wasn't Miss. Perfect. Sure, she was an angel, a saint, but that didn't imply she'd always have straight A's, she was awful at literature. When she had a D in her exam Tori was already upset, but the following week… Dang it, the girl was devastated. Yes, the test was approved, but her parents didn't seem to mind, they wanted an A, a C at least. She heard her parents had her studying all day, all night for a month. Tough parents…

"Of course not!" Tori's face visually relaxed and her usual smile returned to her face.

Jade noticed her checking her phone and smiling.

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'd see you later, bye!" the girl said and before Jade could react, she was gone.

Oh well, she'd see her lat- "_Wait a minute!_" Jade thought. She had to surprise that immense urge to jump everywhere and puke butterflies, as disgusting as it may sound.

She, Jade West, and Tori Vega had walked together on the school's corridors. For Heck's sake, did that make her happy!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ 2.192, I counted them. Just kidding Word did ;P_

_So, hope you liked it… I'm actually kind of proud, haha. _

_Pssh, hey, it's 03:07 a.m here and soon all the Ghost, and Spirits and whatever will come for me, so leave me a review before I'm gone?_

_Seriously though, I love those things… I found myself checking every two seconds if there's a new review… Nobody told me that was addictive, like I didn't read this on the Terms and Conditions thing! What's this?!_

_P.S: Didn't have the chance to thank you guys for all the nice reviews on… you know… the crush thing… Oh damn it I started blushing, how of I kid can I be? Anyway, she was about to show me a song (which is downloaded in my computer lol) the other day but her dad came (I'd actually curse him or something, but he's like my teacher so I can't do that… SEE HOW COMPLICATE THIS IS? Ugh…) So, I didn't really wanted to hear it because last time… let's just say last time we heard or sang a song together… Well anyways, I was kinda scared of what the song could actually be about and when I listen to it I swear my heart flipped or something inside there (Geez, when did I become so sappy and cliché and UGH)… Why does she make me listen love songs? Like, does she do this on purpose or she's really that clueless? -_- Never mind, never mind, just needed to get that out of my head… Shall I stop with my unlucky love story or I end it up here so I stop bothering you? Yes, kay, have a nice… nice… nice whatever, a nice whatever (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Shouldn't be legal for me to write on dawn, or I should at least read what I wrote before publishing, but anyways… Really glad you liked the previous chapter! :'D _

_P.S: Now, I made a little mistake confusing Junior with Sophomore :P Now, don't blame where I live you have 1__st__ year, 2__nd__ year, etc until 6__th__ year of Secondary, that's how it is called :P And you start at 12 and leave the torture when you're 18 :P Gonna check that…_

_P.S 2: I had to correct some parts uhm, Robbie's and Jade's chat because it was kinda non-sence, he was asking too times the same question lol, just fixed it. Hope I didn't change the plot too much._

_**Disclaimer: I don't have a cool surname, so I can't own a show… Too bad.**_

* * *

Jade's heart was pounding harder and faster with every step she took. She was heading to her new favorite place, the library, and it wasn't even Saturday!

Tori _did_ catch her later, which was totally unexpected for Jade. She thought the girl was just being nice, you know a polite way of saying "I really don't wanna be with you", but no. Tori _did_ talk to her later. She wanted to meet Jade in the library that afternoon, something about completing the test… Sure, Tori was just doing what the teacher told her to do: help her; but that didn't seem to get through Jade's skull, Tori _cared_, she cared about her… or her grades.

When she walked in she saw the girl already sitting on the table next to the window reading what it seemed to be a science book. Jade slowly sat down trying not to make any sound, useless. When she moved her chair, Tori had already lifted her head and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey" she said and closed the book.

"What were you reading?" Jade asked curious causing Tori to slyly blush. The pale girl lifted an eyebrow.

Tori chuckled. _Oh_ that chuckled.

"Nothing" she then put the book in her bag "Now, ready for math?"

Jade groaned but nodded, making Tori chuckled once again.

"You hate this subject, don't you?"

"You're totally right"

* * *

Man, those were lots of words for just an afternoon. They spent four, _four _freaking hours surrounded by books. Jade's head ached, too many numbers and letters and rules and ugh! She'd really like to say she hated that day, but how could she? Tori decided to spend four hours with her teaching her math, who would do that?

"Jade, Robbie's here!" her little brother called from downstairs. He was a freshman and attended Jade's same school. Luckily she didn't have to see him there; it was enough torture having him at home.

"Tell him to come upstairs!" she shouted back.

She heard heavy footsteps and saw her, somehow, best friend crossing her room's door with a huge grin all over his face.

"What's up with you?" she laughed.

"You got into troubles?" Jade's face dropped.

"How would you know?"

"Sinjin told me..." Of course, Robbie was friends with the biggest school gossip snitch in the whole word.

That boy was dead. She'll rip his head off, cook his body, feed her brother's dog with it, then dance around his bones, buried him, dance around his grave, and bring him back to life so she could do all over again.

"Since when do you have a tutor?" he asked and Jade's face instantly dropped. She wasn't planning on telling anybody, as in anybody. She wanted it to be a secret, hers and Tori's secret. It hit her, probably the girl told all her idiots friends how she had to tutor a dork every Saturday. That made sense, being so freaking popular Jade was sure lots of please wanted to hang out with Tori and she couldn't just tell them "No" because that wasn't how Tori Vega acted.

"How would you know that?!" she yelled.

"Relax, your mother told me"

"Of course, she couldn't keep her mouth shut"

Robbie rolled his eyes; he was so used to his friend's behavior towards her mother. Always since her parents divorced, dang she was so different. Not that she was nicer back then… okay yeah she was, but she was always introverted always since Robbie knew her.

"Hey, it's your mom, and besides there's nothing wrong with having one"

"I know!" she said louder than she actually intended to "It's just- I'm not stupid, I don't need one"

She was just trying to cover things up. Of course she needed it, she was worst in Math's than a monkey driving a freaking car. And she didn't actually mind having one, as long as her tutor was certain Latina, all was fine.

"What is it like, math's?" he inquired. She rolled her eyes, Robbie was just trying to piss her off and she wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"So, who's your Math tutor?" he asked with a grin Jade was willing to take off his face. But before she murdered her only friend, she took a deep breath and decided it was better just letting it out as if it was nothing and not making a big drama out of it.

"Tori Vega" she murmured.

"Wait" he gasped "Tori Vega as in Victoria Vega as in Catherina Valentine's friend?"

"Uh… yeah, I think so" she was confused, she really didn't know who the heck that girl was… Valentine, she had heard that name before, it surely was one of those stupid popular kids. Catherina Valentine, Catherina Valentine- Cat Valentine. All clicked.

"No way! I'm not going to do that!" she shouted jumping from her bed.

"Oh, please Jade! Just try once!" Robbie begged.

"Shapiro get this in your brain, I'd not, I repeat, will not blackmail Tori to hook you up with that Catherine girl!"

"Ah, come on Jade, you'd done it lots of times, why would this be-"

"Get out!" she yelled and pointed her door. Robbie was smart enough to give up trying and obey. Oh that's what she thought before she got a message at midnight from, yeah, Robbie.

**Just once Jade, please! I'd do anything!**

She sighed; she was _not_ going to do that to Tori. She _couldn't_ do that to Tori. She _shouldn't_ do that to Tori. She _mustn't _do that to Tori.

* * *

"Hey, you are friends with Catherine Valentine, right?" Jade asked without taking her eyes from her test. It was Tuesday and this was the only afternoon left before she had to hang in.

"Yeah" She could feel Tori's eyes on her "Why?"

"Well… I was wondering… You know I have a friend" she was doing this against her own willing. Robbie begged, and begged, and almost cried during lunch time, and in classes he wouldn't stop texting her cheap pleas. She was so pissed she just gave in, how she regret it now "I mean, he was wondering if she- If she would like to-"

She heard Tori chuckled. Great, she mentally kicked her brain. Now she embarrassed both of them, herself and Robbie. Way to go Jade! But it was all Robbie's fault; he's the one who insisted.

"Yeah, I get it. But she broke up with her boyfriend not too long ago and well, you know she's still trying to get over it" Tori explained.

Jade could only nod. It wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be, but now she'd have to tell, ever so desperate, Robbie that he'd just have to get over the girl. Knowing those popular chicks, the girls would make such a huge drama and will just end up with her ex again. Idiots.

"But, I could ask her if she wants to hang out with him if you want" Jade stopped writing and glance at Tori. What did she just say?

"Why, well, that'd be awesome" Tori flashed her a smile which Jade couldn't help to imitate.

The rest of the tutoring class went pretty much the same as the day before; except, oh wait! Tori Vega was almost all over her. She was standing behind her explaining the last exercise of the exam. Her hair fell over Jade's shoulders and she could sometimes feel the girl's calm breath next to her ear. Death for her was when she actually whispered in her ear, it was something like "wait, this shouldn't be like this… Hold on, got it!" All in a low whisper Jade never heard coming out from anyone's mouth, or maybe she did but wasn't really paying any attention. With Tori was different, though, every particle in her body reacted at Tori's mere presence it was so- so weird.

When the Goth got home, exam totally done and her head full of numbers, once more; she closed her room's door and quickly called Robbie which couldn't have answered faster.

"So? What happened?" he asked excitement in his voice.

"Don't get your hopes to high boy" she warned "She broke up with her boyfriend and it's still getting over it. How come you always choose the more overdramatic girls out there Robbie?" she asked trying to avoid the fact Robbie's breaths become faster "Rob?"

"Oh- okay, thanks for trying though" he said with tight voice. Jade rolled her eyes, he could be such a little princess sometimes.

"Tori said she would ask her if she wanted _hang out_ with you" Jade added "Hang out Robbie, don't get too-"

Too late, she could hear her friend's phone felling over something and then she heard him cheering and shouting all around.

"Later Robbie" she hanged up.

What a weird day, not complaining it just was weird.

She sighed. Tori's body felt so good _almost_ against hers, how would it feel when they actually touched? Woah. _If _they actually touched. Jade couldn't help laying on her bed and closing her eyes.

Tori's hair looked so soft, and her body so fragile, and her hands were so delicate and her voice was so soft when she was explaining. The girl chuckled. The Latina girl actually thought she didn't get half of the things she was saying.

Jade frowned. Why did she feel this? Or when did it start?

Well, it started this year, she thought. When they got to share some classes, math being one of them. They also shared Literature and Music. She always looked so pretty and her laugh was so sweet to hear and, the girl just caught her attention and Jade couldn't stop herself from falling.

Falling. Was she in love with Tori? No, it was only a crush. Heck, it was a powerful crush; she never felt this was with boys. Jade found weird how she didn't really seem to mind crushing Tori, a _girl_.

Girl, boy, what was the difference? It was love, right? No. It was just a crush and eventually it'd go away, right?

She sighed once again, she seem to be doing that a lot lately. She thought for a moment how it would be to tell Tori how she felt. Well first, she'd have to explain how she didn't exactly like _boys_, or how she wasn't crushing a… _boy_. And then she'd have to explain how she felt, well, about her. Jade could almost feel the pain she'd feel if she ever decided to come out to her. Tori would be angry, for crying out loud her uncle was a preacher and all those religious people thought this was wrong.

This. But what was _this_? What? Was she homosexual or was she just going through a teen's stage. You know something like when you hip widens or your boobs get bigger or your body gets all weird, yeah something like that.

She really hopped it was something like that if not, damn it it'd be something really difficult to deal with. Crushing Tori Vega, the biggest goodie-two-shoes of America. Yeah, that definitely would be tough. But then again, when did Jade West gave up on something she really, really wanted to achieve?

That night, before falling asleep, she made up her mind. She would, at least, tell Tori how she felt. That was it, period.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I'm officially proud. Me? Updating two times a day? ME? And a chapter that has more than 2.000 words? I'd go and buy me a candy right now. _

_My unlucky life update __**(you don't have to actually read this… I need to write it somewhere and I **_**HATE**_** diaries)**__: Today my friend (crush, whatever you wanna call it) send me a picture from school. You know I have to stay a month at my house for medical things and stuff and she was bored at English class so she sent me a picture of the back of her hand with our names written on it. Dude, I would have pay for a photo of my smile at that moment. Funny thing I made the biggest mess in my room trying to find a pen, and when I did (It took me like five seconds… now I kinda have to clean up though lol) I wrote our names on my wrist and send her a picture too :P Aren't we cute?_

_She once told me she would tattoo our names in her wrist, I told her I'd just buy us a collar or something and she was like "A tattoo and a collar then" … This girl is driving me insane -_-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious my life would be a bit happier, that's it.**_

* * *

Jade didn't saw Tori in the halls during the rest of the week. She was starting to get worried, what if she was sick? What if something happened to her? What if she wasn't at the library by the time Jade arrived there?

Two blocks. She was two blocks away from the building, and she was nervous as heck. What if Tori was bored of her? If she had better things to do? She surely had better thing to do.

For Jade's sake, the Vega girl was sitting in the same usual table. She was staring through the window, resting her head over her hand. What was she thinking about?

She looked so deep in thought… Jade needed to do something. Something in the West-Way.

She walked backwards and hid behind a book shelf. She glanced at Tori only once to make sure she haven't hear her or seen her. The girl was in the same position. Perfect.

Jade then surrounded the huge piece of wood and approached her head toward the edge of the furniture. She had a perfect sight of Tori's back, but she wasn't exactly planning on staring, it was other thing that was on her mind.

She slowly walked towards the girl. When she was inches away, she cautiously stood by Tori's side making sure her mouth was near the girl's ear. After a few seconds Jade decide it was enough silence…

"Hey" she whispered. She quickly moved aside as Tori almost jumped from her chair.

"Gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack!" The Vega girl smiled when she faced her.

"No way, I'm still horrible in math and I need your tutorship"

"Speaking of which, you better stop scaring me and start taking out your books" Jade mimic Tori's actual face expression, a smile.

Studying with her made all so much entertaining, and so much easier than she ever thought. Who could ever guess she, Jade West would have solved a Math problem in less than five minutes?

They kept going through the class worked themes until the time was almost up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I asked Cat and said she'd love to hang out with Robbie… and you and me, tomorrow" Tori announced, the last bit softer.

Jade's brain was going crazy. She could perfectly picture lots of little men rushing from one side to another trying to make her modulate a word, or trying to make her wink. Did Tori Vega just say that they'd be hanging out _together_? She'd have to thank Robbie. No, she'd built Robbie a monument. Heck yeah! Who have thought-?

"If that okay with you, of course"

_Damn_, she thought, she was quiet for too long.

"Sure, I'd tell him. He'd be excited as heck" Jade tried to keep her voice calm; firm, low and calm. But it was impossible! After crushing her for months, she finally gets to _hang out_ with Tori, Tori Vega, Victoria Vega!

"Yeah… But remember, she broke up with her boyfriend not too long ago and well, she's really, really sensitive" Tori warned.

"It's cool, he's going to be totally decent, I promise"

"Kay then, I'd need your phone number" she smiled.

* * *

"Dude, calm your tits!" Jade yelled through her phone.

"That was offensive Jade, offensive!" Robbie shouted.

"Okay, uh, err, I'm sorry. But please Robbie, swear you're take it easy, if you upset her once you lose all your chances, got it?!"

"Not upset her or I lose all my chances, got it, got it"

"Robbie, I'm serious you _better_ not mess up, because if you-"A angry sigh left the Goth's mouth. This wasn't Robbie's only chance, it was her as well too. If Robbie messed up and upset Tori's friend, then Tori would be mad at Jade for not keeping Robbie under control and Jade didn't want a mad Tori… "ROBBIE, I'M NOT KIDDING, YOU BETTER-!"

"RELAX WOMAN! I got it, I got it, just hanging out, and not upset Cat and just try and act like just a friend and maybe make plans for other day…"

"NO PLANS ROBBIE! If the girl wants to _hang out _with you, she'd tell you, DON'T PUSH IT ROBERT!"

"I GOT IT JADELYN AUGUST!"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY MY FULL NAME!"

"Mom, the witch is yelling again!" she heard her brother screaming from the other side of the door.

"Jade, don't yell love!" The Goth rolled her eyes, she hated when her mom called her "love", like they didn't even get along that well.

"Robbie, you better-"

"Jade, I got it. Anyways, why are you so nervous about it? Is not like you have a huge crush on Cat and _someone_ is putting a lot of pressure over your shoulders… Wait, cause you don't have a crush on Cat… r-right?"

"HELL NO!"

"Jade, that mouth!" her mom shouted again.

"Uh, okay then… WAIT, hold on, you don't have a crus-"

"Uh- eh… Robbie, I gotta go, I had a great time talking to you, but I really, really gotta go"

"That's okay, but wait Jade-"

_BEEP._

The pale girl sighed. Hey, wait when did it turn so hot inside of here? Because she couldn't- she was positive she wasn't- she's Jade West. Jade West does not _blush_.

"Yelling witch, mom wants you to help her with the cleaning" Jade's younger brother said as he opened the door.

"What have I told you about my room? DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR! GOT IT?!" The kid only nodded.

It wasn't that he was afraid of her sister or that his sister would harm him (which she had) but it was her voice, her glares… Oh those glares. When she send you one of those, hell you know you got yourself some good troubles…

When her brother walked out, after closing the door of course, Jade jumped to her bed. Damn, Robbie better not ruin it or if not she'd use her special pair of scissors, because she loved scissors. Dude, he was so close to ask _that_ question. She knew that at some point she'd have to tell him because after all he was her best, and only, friend. But this just was not the time.

"Jade, mom really wants you to go down" her brother, once again, opened the door. Said girl sighed.

"Okay, hold on, hold on"

* * *

Finally she was about to sleep. She was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth when her phone went off. She was convinced it was Robbie but checked the ID anyway. She almost chocked. Swiftly, she washed the toothpaste from her mouth and quickly pressed the "_accept_" bottom.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Jade, uhm I was just calling because I may have bad news…" What went wrong now?

"What's up?"

"Well, I have a Literature assignment I totally forgot about and I really need to get it done tomorrow"

"And?" She wasn't getting the point of this whole thing…

"And, Literature isn't exactly my best subject and it may take me a while to finish it…"

"So you can't hang out with us tomorrow?" It better not be what Jade thought it was.

"Uh, yeah pretty much" And that's how Jade's world collided for about three seconds before she had the greatest, and maybe riskier, idea of all.

"Wait, what if I help you with it? Maybe you'll finish it faster and then you'd have time enough" Fingers crossed. That was it, all the cards on the table. She didn't know how Tori would react; what if she thought Jade thought she was stupid? What if the girl didn't want any help at all? What if her parents didn't let her have any help? What if-

"Look, that sounds great, but I don't want to bother you or anything" So damn close and so damn far all at the same time.

"Hey, it's no problem, I love literature, and I could pay you back for all the tutoring" There is goes her joker, if that didn't work, she didn't know what would. She heard a chuckled, good sign!

"I really don't think that'd be a good idea Jade, don't take it personal but I-I prefer doing my homework alone" Bang! A nod was now situated in Jade's throat, did that hurt or what?

"I won't _do_ your homework; I'd _help_ you with it, which is pretty different" The Goth girl was shaking, she was nervous. Maybe Tori was lying and just wanted an excuse to get rid of her and Robbie… And Cat? What kind of logic did that have? They were friends right? Wait, and if they fought? Nah… Nah, right?

"Well…" Jade's face light up totally, when she looked at her reflection in the mirror she could see herself blushing and with a huge smile on her face. "It- it would be nice to have some help but," But, she said but. That word should probably be prohibited. "Don't get offend, but I- I don't think my parents would like…" She got it. She totally got it.

Jade personally didn't have any problem with any kind of religious people but when they start bugging her life, well… Okay, it wasn't _her_ life they were bothering, it was Tori's. That girl needed some freedom, maybe get a little crazy at times, stop being such a goodie-two-shoes and maybe even getting into some troubles.

But now the problem was other. Tori didn't have a problem with Jade helping her, but Tori's parents apparently did. She didn't know if it was because of _her _or because of her façade. Maybe… just maybe…

"Hey, I get it. What about you come home and I help you with that work of yours?" That couldn't be that bad, her mom would totally ask lots of weird questions. No-body _ever_ came to her house before, no one but Robbie.

"I already told my parents I had work" Jade was now wondering if there was anything this girl didn't tell her parents…

"All right then, give me your address" She wouldn't let this opportunity go so easy.

"But Jade-"

"Your address Vega" She was serious, absolutely serious.

Tori chuckled but told her where she lived. The plan was settled.

* * *

She had to do this, even though it may ruin the whole hanging out thing, but she had to warn him! He finally picked up his phone.

"Hey Robbie, don't talk" She wanted this chat to be as short as possible. Robbie almost discovered before, she wasn't going to give him the chance to make any more questions.

"Tori and I will not go with you and Cat tomorrow, got it?"

"Wh- what? Why?" Robbie couldn't fool her, he was damn excited.

"Just go with it, don't ask" And the phone call ended.

The next day was going to be… interesting.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry I didn't post this earlier haha, I couldn't finish it. Sorry if it's too much dialogue and almost nothing of description (I'm awful with adjectives…). So, I think I'm pretty much okay by now and probably will post something tomorrow :P (I have a whole night… I won't be able to sleep until 8 a.m because I have to go and do a brain exam or something like that… Ugh)_

_**Bye (:**_

_**Oh, by the way, if you happen to notice that I have one story less it's because "She's not Afraid" got deleted for having sons lyrics or something like that and my account was suspended for a day :( I guess no more song-fics for me haha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Everything is at the end haha_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't eaten breakfast yet, that's why I don't own Victorious...**_

* * *

She had to do this, it was for the best. Tori was worth it, totally worth it. Damn, what love does to you...

She stared at the mirror once more, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. The simple thought of all the questions her mother would make sicken her, sicken her _so_ bad.

With both hands on her head, she closed her eyes. It was only for a today, only a few hours and then back to normal, totally back to normal. Swift movements and her extensions were gone leaving her hair totally black. It felt so weird, and the worst wasn't over.

Her hands then moved to her left eyebrow. She just hoped her piercings wouldn't leave a freaking whole.

She almost ripped her skin off once, but her face was now piercing-less. She definitely looked weird.

Now, tattoos could be perfectly well hidden because she'll be damned before doing a freaking laser surgery to take them off.

Now her clothes- Wait a second. Was he really going to change all herself just because of a girl? Heck yes, she was. Once again, Tori was worth it and she seriously didn't want to get the girl in any kind of problems. Yesterday she diced that, changing her exterior, was one of the best ways to not freak out Tori's parents.

Tori's parents, damn people, if they were open minded then none of this would be happening. She could perfectly well use her black clothes, her extensions and her freaking piercings without any problem.

She sighed and opened her closet. _Holy crap_. She seriously didn't have anything that wasn't black and/or white? Oh well, gotta make the best from the least...

* * *

Nervous? She, Jade West, nervous? Nah! She was totally cool, and her hand wasn't shaking on the steering wheel.

Tori's house was close, close as in five blocks and Jade had the faint urge to turn the car around and speed until she was in Canada. _No_, she was Jade West and Jade West was not a chicken.

Finally she arrived and she seriously had the urge to drive non-stop until she reached Canada...

Tori's house wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. She opened her car, locked it and walked to the Vega's door.

She was kinda unsure, what should she do? Knock? Ring the bell? Send a message? Scream Tori's name? Phone her? Leave?

"Hey" the door opened and a familiar voice reached Jade's ears. How relived she was. What if it was Tori's parents who opened the door instead of her?

"Hi" Jade smiled shyly. She was introvert, okay she got it, but when did she started being _shy_? Or nervous?

"Jade?" Tori asked surprised. Jade almost laughed, did she look that weird?

"Yeah... where you waiting anyone else?" Her now-not-pierced eyebrow lifted.

"Why, no, no. You- I'm... You look different" the Vega girl finally said.

"Oh, uhm... you know, just wanted to try something new..." And the awkward silence had started.

It didn't turn to be that awkward though. Tori explained how her parents wouldn't be home until night; apparently they told her when she woke up. She also told Jade her older sister wouldn't be home either for an hour or two. Jade relaxed. She could be herself without having to be careful of what she said or what she did. Okay, not that carefree, but Tori didn't seem to have a problem with her personality or her clothes, extensions and piercings for the matter...

* * *

Now when Tori said Literature wasn't her best subject, crap she wasn't kidding. She had to write a story of at least four thousand words, the topic was optional but it must be of some of the genres they've studied so far.

"Hey, this isn't so hard" Jade said glancing at Tori.

Said girl sighed and started writing. She was making a crime story.

Tori told Jade her father was a cop and it may be easier for her with all the crimes she had heard about.

The Goth just sat next to the tan girl giving her ideas from time to time.

A long hour passed before Tori could get half of her work done, and another long hour before Jade grabbed the pencil and wrote lots of alternative ends for the story and told Tori to choose one. Surpriselly she didn't get mad at Jade for bossing her around, instead she laughed and chose the one in which the criminal escaped the city but was arrest in the border of the country but escaped once again and that was pretty much where it ended. Open finals, teachers loved that.

"You're really good at this, aren't you?" Tori asked once all her books where off the table, she handed Jade a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah... Pink lemonade?" How the heck was it pink?

"Don't ask" That smile,_ that_ smile!

Two hours together, they spent two hours together. Jade thought meeting the girl's older sister was going to be kinda... chaotic. Trina, Tori's sister, knew pretty well who Jade was and what she'd done through the years. But, maybe it was her new façade, or Trina was just being nice because all she got from her was a warm smile and a "Hey, Jade right? Make yourself a home, I'd be upstairs if you need anything girls" and she was gone.

Sometimes Jade wondered what was it like to have an older sibling. It would be so weird not to be the oldest, the leader, the adult when her mom wasn't home. Heck yeah, it was cool having the authority to tell her brother to go to bed at ten o'clock when her mom was out while she stayed up until four in the morning.

How weird would it be to have an older sister who bosses her around all day...? Good thing her mom had her first.

"So, now we're done with that, what would you like to do?" Tori asked.

Lots of ideas came to Jade's mind. She imagined Tori walking to her, pinning her body to the wall and then- Woah, woah, enough of that. Least thing she need was blush over her cheeks, because that'd make Tori laugh and then she'd have to explain what she was thinking about, which was a _bad_ idea.

"I don't know, what you wanna do?" She could totally feel an awkward conversation coming...

* * *

They ended up watching a movie, it wasn't half bad of what Jade could have expected, or maybe it was just the fact that Tori was sitting next to her touching her right arm. Jade didn't know why she was touching her arm, there was plenty of room in the couch –she wasn't complaining, she was just curious.

Her phone suddenly went off, making Tori and her jump a bit. She struggle to take it out of her back pocket without moving a lot –she didn't want Tori to sit anywhere else or to stand up– but finally got the phone.

Robbie.

Damn boy.

"Uh, mind if I answer this outside?" Jade asked shyly.

"Go ahead, or stay here, I can go upstairs if you want"

"No, it's okay"

She made her way outside the Vega's house and finally accepted the call.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Jade! Jade! Oh my God Jade!" Robbie's desperate voice sounded through the phone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Cat asked for my number!"

"So?" Jade hoped Robbie hadn't done what she thought he had done.

"What do I do?" He whispered. Some steps and murmurs were heard from the other side of the line.

"Robbie where are you?"

"In the ice-cream shop's bathroom..." he answered sheepishly. She could perfectly picture Cat asking for the boy's number and him excusing himself, rushing to the restroom and touching his Pear Phone's screen trying to call her.

"You have some serious issues my friend" Jade laughed.

"We have already established that, now, what do I do?"

"Give her your fucking number Robbie, calm down and don't call me again, bye" She ended the call.

She should be mad at him for screwing her little moment with Tori, If you can count touching arms as a "moment", but the boy seemed so in love like her. No wait, she wasn't "in love" she just had a crush. She couldn't allow herself to "love" anyways but herself and _maybe_ her family.

Not loving Tori was so difficult, the girl was almost perfect. Almost just because perfection does not exist, if not she'd be the definition of the word. She was gorgeous, she was smart, she was so polite, and she was so sweet and kind with everyone. That would usually annoy Jade, but being the tan girl she just couldn't help but finding it really attractive. How could you not love someone like that?

By the time Jade arrived home she had learn lots of stuff about her _crush_, for example that she liked pink lemonade, she liked to sing but couldn't play any instrument –good thing Jade could– she loved dogs but wanted a fish as a pet because they were smaller and had cute eyes, and lots of other things she didn't expect the girl would have told her, for example that she had three boyfriends in the past but she didn't allow any of them to kiss her. She hasn't give her first kiss yet, how happy did that made Jade.

Jade's first kiss was given a long time ago, back in primary school when she did have friends. She had a so call _boyfriend _in 6th grade and she kissed him to prove her so call "friends" she was brave enough to do it... what a dork was she at the time.

Maybe, just maybe, if Jade played her cards well, Tori would let her kiss her, give her the sweetest, longest and breathe taker, kiss of all times.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone, sorry this is so short. Remember that exam I told you about? The brain thingy? And that I wasn't allowed to sleep until the exam was done? Okay, that kinda messed with my biological clock and I couldn't sleep property for about three or four days (I felt like a zombie). So the thing is I was so tired that I could barely talk, dude I was awake for 48 hrs, legit!_

_This weekend my uncle got married so I had to travel to another city and well, I came back yesterday night and I couldn't write anything because my netbook broke... (Mom wouldn't let me take the notebook, from where I write lol, ugh I'd turn eighteen someday eventually)._

_GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! My dad finally has a house of his own and let me invite friends over for the summer (he lives in another city by the way)... Guess who'd I'll ask? ;D Just imagine, me and her both in the pool at night just laughing and after showering we lay down on bed watching a movie from the computer, and then she falls asleep and... Okay, okay. _

_Oh, I have another thing to tell you haha, I called her when she was out of town (mom would kill me, I called her from the phone and she was like miles away and the call is actually expensive, oh well), well I called she was with some people and at the end of the call she said "I love you" with the CUTEST voice in the whole fucking world (too bad she whispered because, well there was people around), man that made my whole month :'D If I ever gave up on her, screw it that was the best motivation haha._

_Okay, enough, enough, I'd start writing again before the day ends haha, tomorrow I have MONTAINS of homework to do T_T_

_**Bye :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ I know I said I couldn't be able to post anything (Public One-Shot… You read it? :P) mainly because I have to complete lots of school works and have them done for Monday, but… But dude is so dang hot here that I can't even think so here y'all go…_

**Disclaimer: Okay now, I feel is stupid to write this I mean, isn't the page called FAN-FICTION? That means is a fan writing fictitious stuff about a TV Show, or movie, or book or well, you get me. But yeah, I don't own Victorious or whatever.**

* * *

Maybe she was overreacting. Okay, she was overreacting. A lot.

They had a math exam in less than a week and even though her Saturday's with Tori did help a lot she didn't feel safe enough. She still messed up with some stuff or wrote the wrong thing in the wrong place. That's why she asked Tori if she could tutor her for an hour more. For some reason she spoke so fast, in less than ten seconds she apologize for being "_so dumb_", she also promised to "_force my dumb brain to work and get all inside_". Tori just laughed, which she predicted but what caught her out of guard was when the Vega girl offered to spend _three_ hours every day until the test at her house so they could study more calmly in her room.

Jade's head blew away. It made the Goth so happy she felt like rescuing little puppies and buying toys for little kids at orphanages.

Now, it was a week. A week in which it would be _impossible _to avoid her parents. During her tutoring classes Jade was Jade. Extensions on, eyebrows and nose pierced and un-covered tattoo. Maybe Tori had noticed but if she did, she staid quiet and dropped the subject.

Did she have other option? If she wanted to put a fit on the Vega's residence without making the girl's parents have a cardiac arrest then she'd have to be, or at least act as a Saint. Besides, Tori was a smart girl, she'd notice what she's doing and eventually ask her about it. It would be easy if they came to her house... Hey.

_**Hi witch**_

Robbie. He didn't mention that little phone conversation they had weeks ago. He knew better or maybe he wanted to wait. Wait until she'd bring the subject up... Too bad she wasn't about to do it.

_**Hi nerd**_

Yes, they were so respectful with each other, but that was just how they friendship worked.

* * *

She wasn't sure if she liked Math or not. After that little incident Mr. Brosh didn't bug her anymore. She sat in her usual spot next to the window in the last row and started getting her books out of her bag. Maybe if she paid attention she could actually understand something and she could use the time with Tori for other things... Such as nothing.

They weren't friends, but Jade felt like they had a little bond. The girl still sat with her friends for lunch, she didn't even glance once to the Goth, she just laughed with her _cool_ friends. That hall-walking thing only happened once. Jade didn't blame her, who would actually want to be her friend? Besides, she had Robbie and was great with just that. Too bad the only subject they had together was Science. She was alone most of the school day, of course lunch time she was with the curly hair guy but he spent his breaks with Sinjin. Another reason to hate him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Who the heck was bothering now? She looked away from the window, frown already on her face. _Oh dear Lord_...

"America is free" _Seriously?! There wasn't better shit in the book to come up with?_

"Sure it is" There was something in her voice that- Nah.

She sat and Jade's breath was gone. The girl had a weird effect on her.

As the class went on, Tori had written lots of little instructions on Jade's book with pencil. The Goth was fascinated with how the girl held the pencil. Her fingers grabbed in such a weird way, it was as if she used her fifth and fourth finger as a base because she put both of them behind the pencil and with other three she held the very edge of the thing. Her handwriting was so bold and big, sometimes it made it difficult to read but eventually you could understand it.

Did she just describe how the girl used a pencil? She was worse than what she thought.

All though Tori was helping her, math was boring. Really boring. She grabbed a pen, ripped away a page from her notebook and started drawing random line.

"What is it?" the Vega girl asked when Jade left the pen next to the book.

"I have no idea" It was the first time she draw something like that. She used to draw pretty well when she was little but eventually grew bored of it and started putting more effort into music.

"It looks like a lizard" Jade chuckled.

"You think so?"

"Yup"

* * *

The class finished and Jade put the drawing in her bag. She had painted while Tori kept writing instructions and actually did what she was supposed to, paid attention. Jade knew that meant Tori would have to spend more time explaining what the class was about but she just couldn't focus. Math was boring.

Lunch time finally came, and as always Tori sat with her friends and Jade sat with her friend and Sinjin. It wasn't up to her, Robbie insisted.

Sinjin had a crush on her. It was _really_ easy to tell, the guy wouldn't stop talking to her and staring and smirking all weird and, and, ugh! But then again, Sinjin had a crush on almost every girl in the school, what the hell he could have a crush on a butterfly if they could talk... Or maybe he already had.

Jade could notice Robbie staring at the same table where Tori was sitting and she almost felt jealous until she noticed red hair... Of course.

She couldn't help the feeling of butterflies inside her stomach when Tori looked at her and smiled, then looked at her phone before Jade's vibrated.

_**Can you go outside? I need to ask you something :P**_

Ferraris should have a motor called "Jade's-heart-when-Tori-notices-her" then they'd definitely go faster.

_**Sure**_

It was almost funny that she tried to play it cool when she obviously wasn't cool at all. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would stop or explode.

She stood when Tori did.

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked. Is it just her or the boy is a bit annoying?

"Be right back" Not really an answer but she's Jade West, she doesn't need to give answers, and Tori was already walking through the Cafeteria doors.

Jade followed, walking a bit more slowly so no one saw then walking out together. Not that it bothered her, but maybe it did bother Tori and, why have an upset Tori when you can have a perfectly kind one?

"Hey" Was the first thing she heard when she stepped on the hall. Jade greeted with a nod. "Sorry to bother you on your lunch time but, uhm, Cat wanted a favor"

Jade's face may have felt a bit, she didn't have to high hopes. Of course it couldn't be about her, it had to be about one of her stupid friends... Ugh.

"Uh, what is it?" Her voice had an cold tone which she wished Tori didn't notice. If she did, she just ignored it because her smile was still there.

"Well... She kind of wants to hang out with Robbie on Friday" That lucky bastard.

Why couldn't her love life be that easy? If Tori was a boy, a weird it sounded, it would be _way_ easier. Maybe she'd tell her she likes her –him. Maybe she'd ask her–him to hang out. Maybe they'd go out in dates. Maybe they'd end up together.

"And she wants me to ask him?" Jade could get that Robbie the wimpy nerd would ask her to get the girl to hang out with him. Jade wasn't exactly a people's person but she at least had the guts. But Cat Valentine asking Tori to ask her to ask Robbie to hang out? Dude, come on!

"Uhm, not exactly..." Huh?

"So?" Tori giggled. Damn, that girl and the noises her throat made.

"Actually she asked me to ask him, but..." Now that made less sense.

Jade always picture Tori as the really confident girl who didn't have any trouble talking with boys, she had _three_ freaking boyfriend after all.

"You want me to ask him?" She shook her head and suddenly turned really shy. She started playing with her shirt and stared at the floor for a while before looking at Jade again.

"Would you like going for an ice-cream or something after school?" That did it, _thank you Tori_.

Her heart did stop, and then exploded. Jade really hoped she hasn't gone paler or that she wasn't shaking or something.

Did Victoria Vega just ask her to hang out? _Oh hell yeah, I think she did_.

"Uh, sounds great to me" _Don't smile like a stupid Jade, keep calm, breath in, breath out. Slower you idiot, we don't want to faint!_

"I have some cash in my locker so we can go directly to the shop or we can go to your house and, I mean you can go to your house and-"The girl was babbling? Yes, the girl was babbling.

"It's okay I have money" _Smirk, that's it Jade, play it cool._

"Okay then, uhm, see you out school" she said before heading inside.

She was gone. Gone like all the sense and logic in this last freaking minutes.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, that's it... _

_**HOW LAME!**_

_I know..._

_**Excuse yourself...**_

_You're annoying brain! Ugh, its mother's day tomorrow but we're having a Mother's Day Dinner tonight so my step father's parents came over and yeah there's a little girl with blond hair and blue greenish eyes who kind of reminds me of MY girl (yeah she has a boyfriend, and?). Too bad her hair it's a bit more darker, and she it's kinda brown in some parts and it shines... Yeah her hear shines. And her eyes are a bit darker, though they can change into a mix of light green with grey and light blue. And her skin is a bit darker, not too much though. And her lips are- Woah, woah. Yeah I kind of have been observing her a lot... Can you blame me? She's beautiful... Darn it I sound like an in-love-girl in one of those Soap Operas... Ugh. _

_**Aww, you're in love!**_

_Hell no, I'm not!_

_**Don't make me start...**_

_Cut it off, don't embarrass us brain, stop it!_

_**You love her, you love her, you love her, you love her and she has a boyfriend, you're a stupid loser. Quit being weird and meet some random boy, try to fall in love and forget this.**_

And that's exactly what my brain says, really haha.

_Later guys ;P_

_**P.S: She will update sooner, I'd make sure of that. I won't let her think about anything but HER. Muahahahaha.**_

_I SAID LATER._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ 1,563 words, 1/3 of them it's just the A/N below... Yeah I suck ._

_P.S I'm SO gonna re-write this lol_

**Disclaimer: SAVE ME FROM HOMEWORK! (Yeah I don't freaking own Victorious, now piss off -.-)**

* * *

I'd be so easy for her to grab her hand, it wasn't too far away. Oh right, she couldn't because then she'd have to explain and... Rather leave the hand alone.

Jade and Tori were walking to the ice-cream shop that was ten blocks away from school. After the class day ended, Jade was surprised when Tori showed up first. What surprised her more was the fact that she chose _her_ over her friend. Yup.

Robbie texted her saying he was so grateful for her spending the day with Tori when she was supposed to hang with Cat. The redheaded girl, having nothing better to do, asked Robbie to hang out. Yeah.

She started wondering if Tori's "my friend what's to meet yours" thing was just an excused to get to her but then again, why even bother? She could just ask it. So Jade's theory was Cat braced herself and ended asking Robbie all by herself.

Jade would have paid for a picture of her friend's face.

"So, how was your day?" She heard a voice coming from her left. Oh right, Tori.

"Meh, pretty boring" It was true! Lame, but true. After lunch all her brain could focus on was _this_, this walking to the shop thing.

She knew she shouldn't get her expectations too high, after all Tori was just trying to be friendly which was totally understandable since they'd spent a lot of time on a library, plus the time Jade went to the girl's house, and the times she'd have to go before the exam and all the other hours they'd have to spend together in a same room.

Their talk wasn't too interesting just normal stuff like school, tests, a short story from the past summer, pretty much that was it.

When they arrived Tori opened the door for the Goth girls. _Just a friendly gesture_.

They were eating their ice-creams, chatting, laughing, the mood was light and they were having a great time, until...

Jade was seriously thinking going to Robbie's house and burn his phone before she realized it wasn't _her _phone ringing. It was Tori's and they had the same ringtone, now how could is that?

"Uh, do you mind-"

"Go ahead" Jade gestured with her hand and then tried to concentrate on her cone. Vanilla... Was she even paying attention to what she had chosen? She _hated_ that flavor. Why on Earth-? Ugh, it was Tori's fault.

"Wait, you what?" Now she was curios. Who was Tori talking to? "No, no, wait. How come- I mean. Hey, Cat let me talk girl!"

Oh right, the redheaded one.

"No, no hey, listen. Cat. Catherine. Darn girl, chill!" Tori have the Goth an apologizing look. Little did the girl know Jade was enjoying watching her freaking out. It kinda made her cuter. "Okay, now do me a favor and get out of the bathroom would you?" Okay now that was a bit weird. She could have totally expected Robbie to call from a bathroom, _again_, and him to be crying, begging for her to tell him what to do. Hell, how glad was she that didn't happen.

Tori hung up.

"Sorry, it was Cat. She was on a date with some guy and she was freaking out" Tori rolled her eyes. Hey, hold up. On a date? But it didn't- It wasn't too long since Robbie- Hey.

"No she's not" Now, maybe that was a bit more sharp that she intended.

"Uh, what?" _Way to go Jadelyn, way to go..._

"I mean, she's out somewhere with Robbie"

"What? But she told me-" So Cat worked up the nerve and asked Robbie all by herself. Of course Tori didn't want to get near her; she was just being a good friend. "Hold on, so what that means?"

"She said date? Like she _did_ say the word date?"

"She said it like one hundred and seven times"

"Tori, you wanna do something fun?" And the evil smirk appeared on the pale's face.

"Talk" The girl answered before going back to her cone.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Uh, er, hello?"

"Who's there?!" Tori chuckled. Jade did have the best male's voice a girl could imitate.

"Sorry, I think you got the wrong num-"

"How dare you?!"

"He's face is priceless" Tori whispered hiding behind the wall next to Jade again.

"Excuse me, who I'm talking to?" Robbie sounded so scared, and now she checked she looked nervous too.

"I'm the one who makes the questions!" _And now, what do I came up with?_

Following Jade's plan, both girl had texted their friends asking where they were and what were they doing and then walked there. Cat and Robbie were sitting at a coffee shop. The main objective was to annoy them. Yeah, pretty cruel and absolutely pointless but, hey! The Vega girl _needed _some fun and that's exactly what Jade was going to give her.

"Okay then, what- what you need sir?" _Shit, he totally felt for it..._

"Uh, I, I'm looking for my-" Jade's eyes narrowed, why was Tori stretching her arms and turning them from side to side? Oh right "Looking for my wheel!"

"No!" She heard Tori's soft voice. She did the gestures again but this time she was 'turning an engine on' or something like that... Oh right.

"Car! I'm looking for my car!"

"Uh, I'm sorry Sir I think I don't have your car..."

"Oh, don't play fool on me Jackson now, tell me where is my car and the money!" Tori giggled. _Geez_.

"Uh, err, Mister my name isn't Jackson, my name is Rob-"

"Now listen to me Jackson! You better give me that money today or else"

"Or else?"

"Are you threating me Jackson!? Are YOU threating ME?!" Jade was smiling while Tori tried to contain her laughter. The people around stared at them as if they were weirdoes... Well maybe they were a little.

"Why, no, no sir, I mean, I-"

"Oh Lord, Cat's face" Tori laughed.

* * *

They kept teasing the curly hair guy until Tori diced Jade was crossing the line. Jade tried to convince her that it wasn't that bad; she was just threating to kill his family if the car didn't appear in an hour, but nothing serious...

Eventually Jade couldn't resist Tori's pleads. The Goth hung up.

"You scared the crap out of him" the tan girl laughed.

Jade felt proud. In this past thirty minutes all she that left Tori mouth was laughter and giggles, both caused by her.

They went home when it got dark. Jade only wished she could repeat the day all over again.

* * *

_**A/N:**__**It sucks? Yeah it does. I think I haven't post anything for what? A week? Two? Well, in my defense I was seriously FULL of homework and I had lots of "attacks"**__ (I think I told you, anyways, I have something and doctors couldn't found out what it was) and all I wanted to do was sleep and be in bed doing nothing because everything hurt like hell._

_Okay, anyways, they finally found out what I have! Which by the way is epilepsy with absences and migraine... All in one :/ I've been dealing with this little problem for almost two years now, and that's why I wasn't going to school (Pretty sure I told you once lol). But now, everything changed! Yay! Today is the first day of a two years treatment which is supposed to stop epilepsy at all. Guys, I couldn't be happier, mom cried lol. Seriously nobody knew what it was I've been travelling to other cities, visiting every doctor in my city, doing lots of exams, and FINALLY this amazing doctor (woman BY THE WAY ;D yeah, yeah, I'd stop lol) figured what it really was._

_**So, since I won't be having any absences (hopefully, cause they're really painful) I promise next chapter would be longer (:**_

_Geez, I can finally walk out of my house without worrying about if I'm going to faint or anything. It's just- AAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD EXPLODE!_

_**Romantic-less life update: **_

_I kinda made "a move" on this girl... Well, no, no actually no. I just asked her something like "have you ever liked someone you can't like but even when you try really hard to stop liking that person you just can't help it?"... Yeah. On Friday she showed me and a friend her boyfriend (and one of his friends) I swear I couldn't stand it. It was so bad I told my other friend to "come with me to buy some water", and then I didn't look at her in the whole evening... Until I had another attack, thankfully it was at my house and while I was lying on the couch almost not-knowing where the hell I was, we played with each other's fingers haha. Geez, I swear she has the most beautiful eyes and her hands are so soft... _

_Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, that was the longest A/N in the history of A/Ns. Dude, I need to slow down a bit..._

_**Anyways, later guys and thank you SO much for your reviews, favs and follows, they mean the world (:**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Haha, you guys are so sweet that I feel ashamed this can't be a little longer... Okay, I'd correct that, I can't make it longer._

_P.S OH MY FUCKING DUCKS! SHE JUST LEFT! OH EM GEE! Dude I was writing, and she (you know who ;D) opened my door, switched the light on and dude! I wasn't expecting that one! MY GEEZ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I'm so happy now haha (Pros of being in the friend-zone my dears ;D muahahahaha)_

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure you just skipped this part...**

* * *

Sometimes Jade wondered why someone built the house she was living in. She wondered if there was a family, if they had a dog, if any of the previous occupants was or is homosexual, if any of them were or are homophobic.

She sighed.

She never told anyone about her sexual orientation, mostly because she considered the subject totally personal... Who was she kidding?! She didn't have the guts, she wasn't even sure if she really, really, really liked Tori.

Tori, the other day they had a blast. After prank-calling Robbie both had to run as far as their feet would take them because said boy and the red-headed girl were leaving the shop. When Jade laughed at Robbie's face her partner in crime smacked her arm and scowled her but chuckled too.

If she could only take a picture every single time Tori smiled or giggled or- That girl was so beautiful!

After the Goth stopped laughing they decided to walk to a park near them. It wasn't too big but, boy it was crowed.

There were lots of moments that made Jade's heart flip that afternoon, but her favorite one was when this absolutely handsome guy approached to them.

Jade was sure that if she had been Tori's friends, she had stopped her from doing what she did, but they weren't friends.

When the guy sat next to the half-Latina and started rumbling about his friends and their cars and God knows what other rubbish, Tori lift a hand and stopped him.

"You see her?" she said and gestured to the pale girl sitting next to her "We're talking. You don't interrupt two girls talking, and less if you're just going to brag about your crap. Seriously, save it"

_Oh snap!_

She never thought Little Miss Vega could say such things to a guy, a good looking guy. Then again, maybe she was just trying not to seem rude. What? No, she was not rude to that other boy; he was totally trying to annoy them...

The guy sat up and left while Jade was still on cloud night, that didn't stop her from hearing his murmur though. Maybe it was just her, but she could almost tell Tori rolled her eyes as if she had expected that.

Or maybe that's just what you do when someone says you're lesbian in public... It sure was that.

* * *

School was more of the same boring stuff, the only apparently difference was that Tori seemed to have marked the desk next to Jade's as hers. Mainly because nobody tried to sit there when she wasn't in the classroom and when she walked in she went straight to the last row, the desk next to the one next to the window.

Jade wasn't complaining, she just fond it a bit odd, but when she looked around and saw none of Tori's friends it made sense. Tori was a social butterfly, she really didn't have any problems making friends, mainly because everybody wanted to be her friend, so was still a little weird. Finally Jade diced Tori was just trying to be nice by not letting her be alone and dropped the subject... For now.

The class was boring, as always, and she was about to draw until she glanced at Tori. She had already drawn a tree and a few clouds, nothing really fancy, just some random lines but you could still tell it was a tree, or a very big broccoli.

The Goth couldn't bring herself to focus on what the teacher was explaining, she was too caught up on what Tori was doing. Her face looked so relax, and she looked so tired. Jade wondered why the most brilliant and smart girl she knew was now drawing instead of paying attention to the class, which could totally win her a punishment and that- that was just so un-Tori like.

"You aren't going to listen to Mister Broom?" Maybe a little joke would cheer the half-Latina girl up a bit.

"Not really in the mood" Tori replied with the same peaceful look in her face.

Peaceful but tired, so tired Jade might have fallen asleep if she kept staring, luckily –not for her, for her school report- something hit her head.

She quickly glared at everybody in the room, scanning for the person who was stupid enough to bother her. To her surprise, nobody seemed culpable. All the students were wearing boring looks in their faces.

Jade glanced at the floor and found a little paper ball. She unrolled it and automatically regret it.

**Tori, come on talk to me. See your phone princess ;)**

Jade's body automatically turned into a killing machine. She felt sick, nausea and dizziness taking all over her body. She quickly regreted eating at lunch at all.

Making sure Mr. Brosh wasn't looking, Jade peek outside the window. Just like she thought. There he was, the stupid guy who sat with Tori every day at lunch. The Goth wished she could just bold the dude, what's with boys and long hair?

Beck, that was his name. But Beck had a girlfriend, Jade was sure she had heard a rumor a couple of weeks ago, so who was this stupid jerk who was bugging _her_ Tori?

Her Tori. Jade spent some time thinking about the possibility this morning before riding inside her car. She thought would it'd be like to hold Tori's hand while she was driving. What it would feel like to hug her, to- she stopped herself right there. She and her brain had already discussed it. No more daydreaming about she and Tori being a couple. No more.

But anyways, who was this stupid butthead bugging Tori?

She then noticed what the fluffy black haired guy was really doing. Near him was a boy with lighter hair. Beck seemed to be telling him off for something. Was he lecturing him about bothering Tori? If that was the case then, damn she could kiss that Beck guy- if it wasn't for Tori and her lack of popularity, of course.

"Jade?" _Why this happens to me dude? Why?! _"Would you like to share with the rest of the class what is so fascinating outside?"

_Please, kill me._

She could see Tori from her peripheral view. The girl had already covered the drawing and her textbook, put the pencil away and was sitting totally straight with a scared look on her face.

When Jade didn't responded, the teacher looked outside. Bad idea.

"Mister Oliver, Mister Carson; Do me a favor and go inside, don't distract my students!"

"Well, there was something interesting outside then..." she heard a girl giggled.

Her left eye twitched. She hated when people giggled, she could only stand Tori's giggles and yet that was kind of difficult for her to understand why. She knew she liked the girl but even when she had liked other people if they giggled Jade totally lost it.

"Miss West, I understand that at this age you find boys attractive and all-"_This can't be happening_. "But I'd really appreciate if you could stay _here_, in my class for the rest of the period" _Like fuck it happened._

Jade really hopped she wasn't blushing. She was so pale she couldn't help it, even when she had this little, little cold her cheeks and nose were all red. It was gross.

She heard some people laughing. Why didn't the man just send her to the principal's office? It would have been ten times less humiliating. They kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing, laughing, laughing, LAUGHING, LAUGHING-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Jade's breathing was slow and deep. Now, that is how you deal with anger.

"Jadelyn West!" Mr. Brosh squished.

_Oh, dear._

"Yeah, yeah I know, to the principal's office!" She mocked before standing up and walking outside the door.

When she was about to close, her eyes met Tori's. She looked so worried and scared, the only way to comfort her from that distance Jade thought was winking. A simple, short and friendly wink, which seem to revived the half-Latina.

She winked back and smiled, making Jade forget why she was even standing up.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was a bit longer haha. Hope it was good enough for you (: Seriously sometimes I feel like this is lame... Sometimes like when I'm re-reading it so I won't repeat or change the plot and I find the most HORRIFIC mistakes ever. If you find those too, please tell me! I'd be so great full!**_

_I'm finally done with Geography this year! Yay! Today I had a test for I've been studding all morning and well, I think it went well :P_

_Also, there's only 20 days left of school for me, OMG this year went by so fast! Anyways, so there will be more updates :'D_

_FYI my friend's visit thing was like two days ago :P_

_So... later guys ;P_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it took me SO long, I'm stressed and overwhelmed with homework :(_

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine, its Dan's. That lucky bastard...**

* * *

Tori's eyes were brow. People usually didn't like brow eyes but Jade loved them, maybe because she had blue/greenish eyes and she wanted something different or maybe it was just because they looked so good on the half-Latina, either way Jade loved them.

When she got to the office, she knocked. She got no answer and just walked straight forward. Sure, the crazy man wasn't there. Lucky Jade.

She sat on the chair in front of the big wooden desk. There were lots of papers. Giving a general look, Jade supposed it was for some sports competitions their teams have this year, she also saw the words chest and science somewhere in that mess.

Mr. Brosh was developing something against her or he was just totally unfair. Those kids were annoying!

"Miss West" Speaking of...

"Yes?"

"Where's the principal?" the man asked confused scanning the room. The Goth just shrugged.

Not closing the door, Mr. Brosh walked to Jade. He just stood next to her. A big sigh escaped his mouth.

"Look Jade, I- I really don't want to punish you but you can't just start yelling and swearing, less all at once, and definitely not in a classroom with the teacher in front of you" Jade was not sure, but she heard a little of humor in his voice.

"So?"

"No, no, no! Don't give me that attitude! You were doing pretty well in class and I thought Tori Vega was rubbing to you. Look, I can't just let you go as if nothing happened just for you to do it again"

"But, why I'm the one here? That stupid chick should be here too, she's the annoying one! If no one bothers me, I stay quiet and calm"

It was true. As long as nobody got to Jade's nerves she could stand them. Hell she could even start a conversation with them-as long as they weren't annoying or creepy, or course.

"_Because_, I know you're better than that. You can do way better than that, but I need you to cooperate"

_What the hell?_

Maybe her thoughts were reflected in her face because the man quickly added:

"Just try and be nice, stay calm. You should definitely hang out with Miss Vega more often, she's a great influence"

Oh how right the man was. Jade _should _hang with Tori more.

_And here we go again._

She would totally like to be able to be around Tori without having to hide her real her from Tori's parents. Speaking of which, today started her tutoring week at Tori's house.

Jade tried to gulp subtitled.

She would be lying if she said that Tori's parents didn't... scare her. Maybe it was because it was something totally new for her- religious. Yeah, she and her family were catholic and stuff, but never really paid too much attention to any of the "traditional routine of a Christian". Is not like she didn't believe in God, but did have a couple of doubts or thought that some stuff was... questionable.

It did a mess in her head, homosexuality and religion, for some reason not everywhere you could use those two words in the same sentence with a good intention. Seriously, what? Love is wrong or what?

Shaking her head lightly, Jade remembered where she was and with who.

"So, that's it?"

"Jade, you won't have detention, but there's one condition"

The Goth studied the man's face. He seemed amused, what would exactly be her task?

"The Literature teacher has a student who needs tutoring"

_Goddamn it_

"Oh, put the scowl away, I'm doing a favor here" the man said with a smirk.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"It's not a secret you're a talented writer Miss West, and when Mrs. Smith needed a tutor for Victoria Vega I couldn't help but mention your name"

It was now official; Jadelyn August West loved this man.

"W-why would you think that's a favor?"

"I think you're not oblivious to your reactions towards her Miss. West" _Reactions? What reactions?_ Jade was doing a pretty awesome job hiding all her feelings... she was right? "All I'm going to say is, I think you and Miss. Vega could develop a really good and healthy... friendship"

Those were his last words before he turned around and left. Later that day he remind her about the tutoring classes, saying he would let her know about the time and what she had to help Tori with.

Jade would have been more nervous, maybe even excited about the whole thing, but her mind was only in one thing. Tori's parents.

Today was the day.

* * *

She repeated the same progress than days before, she took off her extentions, piercings and covered her tattooes with long sleves shirts. Jade was afraid Tori would notice what she was doing, sooner or later she would anyways but being alone in the tan girl's room would aloud her to make a lot of questions. She could only hope Tori would lt that one slide.

* * *

_**A/N: AAAAA**__**AH! I'M AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sorry it's SO short I just- Dude I seriously have no time! This whole week has been a nightmare; seriously I just want it to end!**_

_But, for the once who likes my excuses, here we go:_

_**First**__, I told my psychologist about the whole homosexuality thing... She told we were gonna talk about it on Monday (two days from now)_

_**Second**__, I started school but just couldn't handle it, apparently I got nervous and my head started hurting and- meh I ended in hospital, with oxygen and I don't know what drugs in my blood and, well when I finally went home I laughed at EVERYTHING, haha yeah... Drugs are NO good kids._

_**Third**__, there was this whole mess with school because I wasn't going to attend anymore and AAAAAAH, anyways._

_**Fourth, and I'm pretty sure is the one y'all gonna like the most.**__ I came out to her. Yeah, I did, I swear! I told her "I don't like boys" and... And OMG, she was totally find and supportive with it! She asked if I had told my parents, if I planned on doing it, how did I know, she also told me that there was no way she'd hate me or stop being my friend because of MY likes and that she'd always be there to support me. So yeah, basically she was a bit shocked but "just because it's the first time a friend tell me this kind of stuff". Oh dude, I was SO happy! SO HAPPY! AAAAAAH! Now I can totally tell her I like her without ruining our friendship, because I know that she'd let me explain and would continue being my friend :D_

_Ooh! Other thing, today we have a party and she'd "make me dance even if I don't want to!" and I have to sing a couple of love songs... Yeah, love songs... MUAHAHAHA... Sorry, I'm still a bit affected by the drugs haha._

_OMG, I wrote such a long A/N, I'm gonna go and get prepared before it gets later so... yeah, bye, bye breathing thingies ;P_


End file.
